The Story of Evil
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: The Story of Evil songs retold in the Spiral. Rated T for Character Death.
1. Daughter of Evil - Jordan's PoV

**The Daughter of Evil**

_A/N: Alright, so I tried writing this from Rylee's PoV on my first shot and it ended up ... pretty boring. So I decided to write it from a different character's PoV and it ended up **much **better. Which is what you're reading right now...Now the character telling the story is actually a mix of 2 characters from the original songs. She'll be representing both Haku and Meiko. Just in case anyone gets confused. Another thing, the lyrics were edited slightly to make it relate to Wizard101 more. _

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to review ^-^!_

_~ Lonely Theurgist_

* * *

_Ohohoho-_  
_So, shall we start?_

My name is Jordan, Jordan SoulStaff. I've lived in Avalon for all my life...and it's never been a very great place. At least, not in my memory. Some older people remember a great King and Queen who cared for their people above anything else. But in my life, there were always horrible rulers. The son of the great King and Queen took the throne and was ... very irresponsible with his crown. He ended up marrying a very greedy woman who wanted everything to herself. She passed these traits along to their only daughter. Rylee MythBloom. She was the current ruler...and she was in no way fit for it. Really, she was just a child with too much power. She cared nothing for the people so long as she got what she wanted.

I had always taken care of myself as my parents had died when I was very young during the famine that had killed the last King and Queen and left their irresponsible 14 year old daughter as ruler. Not that we were any better off with them. But one day I found another girl had made a shelter near where I had made my own. She introduced herself as Mindy Lotus, she had come from Mooshu to help care for any in Avalon who needed help. Mindy and I ended up becoming fast friends. She even tried to get me to open up to others and go to the more populated parts of our world. We ended up getting jobs together under a seamstress and we were happy.

_There was once upon a time in another place  
__An evil world who no person dared to face  
__And the ruler was a conjurer so mean  
__A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

But you couldn't be very happy with Rylee as the ruler. She was cruel and constantly shoved away any who tried to help our suffering world. She sat safely up in her castle where she couldn't be effected by the poverty and pain of our kingdom...and I really hated that. Why should she be able to sit happy and safe up in her castle when so many others suffered.

_So many treasures littered her abode  
__Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed  
__Josephine was what her mount was named  
__All the riches of the spiral is what she had claimed._

But Rylee often needed new dresses. I suppose she grew bored of her clothes easily. So every week her faithful servant Allen would come down to the seamstress' shop and request the newest dress for the "beloved" princess. Allen looked so much like Rylee it was disturbing. You'd think they were siblings, but the King and Queen only had one child. I guessed Rylee's power allowed her to find a boy with such striking resemblance to her out of vanity or something. Regardless of looks though, Allen was very kind. I couldn't help but notice though, the way he looked at Mindy. He had always been extra kind to my best friend leading me to believe perhaps the servant boy had the tiniest bit of a crush.

One day in particular Allen came into the shop looking very upset. The Princess required more dresses than he could possibly carry back all on his own so he wanted someone to come help him carry them back to the castle. It wasn't far, so of course I agreed to assist him. For the first time ever I got to see inside the castle and my anger only grew. She had so much while the people of her world were starving to death. I hated her.

_If you're short on gold that's no fearful thing_  
_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string_  
_To those who feel that they want to bring me down_  
_You'll just tidy up my robes._

When Allen brought me to the Princess's chambers to deliver the dresses this anger just grew stronger and stronger. She didn't deserve all this. Why didn't she share with the people? It just wasn't right! Was this where the tax money has been going? The young Princess had been raising the taxes quite a lot lately...It was unsurprising to find it just went to making her life easier.

The Princess sat in a cozy looking chair in the window. She turned when she heard Allen and I come in.

"Allen?" she paused when she saw me "Who is that?"

"Jordan a Pyromancer helping me deliver your dresses milady." Allen explained "It was just...too much for me to handle. I'm sorry. I needed help."

Rylee glared for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Alright." she muttered "So, what do you think of the castle Jordan?"

"I...I think the money could be put to better use." the words spilled from my mouth before I could stop them, Allen looked over at me his face plastered with terror and shock "People are starving yet your castle is beautiful and full of treasures."

Rylee turned to glare at me, there was some sort some of evil in her eyes. She opened her mouth slowly.

_"Now, bow to me!"_

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of colourful doom_  
_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay_  
_They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

I had been taken from the castle my guards. I was in deep trouble for disrespecting the princess but Allen managed to talk the princess from doing anything drastic to me. I think he mostly did it to keep on Mindy's good side though.

After that day I swore something would be done to stop the princess. Even if it meant I had to do it myself.

_The princess held a love for a boy_  
_Of ice who wasn't very much her fan_  
_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_  
_Of life who's eyes shone like a pearl._

But then...there was one day that completely changed everything. A boy named Kyle IceForge stopped into the shop to buy a dress for his sister. He was a ruler from a distant world. Everyone knew that the Princess had a bit of a soft spot for the boy. There were evil rumors that she had sent him a marriage proposal. But this didn't matter to him I guess. The moment he set eyes on Mindy you could see he had some sort of love for her. And unlike Allen he was willing to act on it. They began seeing each other and ... I was happy for her. If this went on Mindy could become a princess!

And that's exactly what was meant to happen.

After a few months of this, Kyle suggested that Mindy come home with him and perhaps marry him one day.

Mindy agreed.

_The princess knew this and was filled with rage_  
_She called the minister locked in her cage_  
_And said in a soft voice to not be heard_  
_"Make sure the life school is badly stirred."_

But this was not to be. The very next morning the princess sent out a chilling proclamation.

"Every Theurgist girl under the age of 18 in Avalon must be killed. Anyone who gets in the way will be killed as well."

Kyle was desperate to get Mindy from Avalon before harm could come her way...as was I. But Mindy had gone for her morning walk. She could be in danger. So we both searched. We went everywhere she possibly could have gone. I hoped I would find my best friend safe and unharmed so that she could go live a wonderful happy life.

But this was not to be.

Kyle found me tears staining his cheeks and blood that was not his own staining his clothes.

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground_  
_So many voices would no longer make a sound_  
_The people who had suffered so much pain_  
_Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._  
_"Oh, it's snack time."_

After Mindy's death so many more were killed. Kyle blamed himself saying he was the reason for this proclamation. I blamed no one. No one but the Princess. If anyone was even suspected of housing a Theurgist their house was burned. Very few survived. It was horrible. Eventually Theurgists from Ravenwood came to try to stop it ... but none could stop the Queen's wrath. She sent out vicious minotaurs and powerful golems to destroy anybody who tried to come in her way.

The screams of her people dying met deafened ears. She just didn't care.

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of bloodied doom_  
_Even though the flower is so very refined_  
_The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

The plan began to formulate slowly in my mind. Kyle supported me through it all. He wanted it just as badly as I did. We needed to kill the Princess, to avenge Mindy.

We needed to start a revolution.

_To defeat the princess was no easy task_  
_But the people could no longer wear their mask_  
_Like a flock of birds they were led by_  
_A fire lady mercenary into the night._

It wasn't that hard to get a solid group together full of hatred of Rylee. We rode to the castle determined to kill the Princess and move onto a new age.

_All the anger that had built up over the years_  
_Now consumed them without any fears_  
_But the army was battered from the life war_  
_Their attacks were not much of a chore._

It wasn't even that hard to defeat the minions that had been defending the castle. Clearly they were tired from the war against the Theurgists. But that worked out well for us. Our spells managed to break through their defenses into the castle where are only struggle was to find the location of the Princess's chamber in this maze she called a home.

_Once they fell the rebel wizards surrounded the court_  
_The servants ran away as time was short  
__  
_I saw Allen run past me as we ran through the castle in search of the Princess. If I didn't know any better I'd say there were tears running down his face. He was probably just frightened. We wouldn't hurt him though, he was just a servant. He hadn't done anything.

_Little woman princess would not pose a fight_  
_And she was finally captured in the night_

Rylee sat in the same comfortable chair as she had when I had first met her.

"You are a lady of vice and disdain." I spat as fellow citizens when to capture her

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

If I didn't know any better I'd say her voice sounded a lower pitch than when I had first met her. Perhaps she was sick.

Not that I cared.

In fact I hoped she was.

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of finest doom_  
_How the paradise that she made for herself_  
_Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

Finally the Princess was captured. We threw her into a cell to rot while we decided what to do with her. The one response was overwhelming: "Kill the Princess!"

And so..we planned her execution.

_There was once upon a time in another place_  
_An evil world who no person dared to face_  
_And the ruler was a conjurer so mean_  
_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

_She was to be punished at three o' clock_  
_When the tower bell resounded a tock_  
_The person who was once royalty_  
_Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

I went to go see her in jail. I said no words, I just watched her. She hid her face from me, maybe out of shame or something. Whatever it was I didn't care. I just wanted to see her suffer.

She had killed my friend.

For that she would pay.

_At the time that eventually came_  
_The tower bell to her sounded rather lame_

Rylee was led up to the guillotine that had been placed in the center of the teleporters in the Caliburn. Distant bells rang from every way. Probably the people celebrating the downfall of their cruel leader.

"Any last words?"

_Without looking to faces of the crowd_  
_Said she with eyes in a shroud_

I noticed someone step up to the very front with tears in their eyes. I think it was Allen. Perhaps, the Princess had meant more to him than I had thought. It didn't matter. It was all going to end now.

_"Oh, it's snack time."_

What pathetic last words.

_Evil flowers_  
_Steadily bloom_  
_With an array of colourful doom_  
_Now the people speak of her without a second thought_  
_That daughter of evil had received what she sought._

Rylee was quickly forgotten.

Kyle became the new king of Avalon promising to rule the country fairly...which he did. The evils that had been done here were reversed and finally...Avalon became a happier place.

Of course, silly rumors popped up every once in a while. People saying it had been a trick and the Princess had survived somehow.

I dismissed them easily.

I had watched the Princess die before my eyes.

There was no possible way she was alive.


	2. Servant of Evil - Allen's PoV

**Servant of Evil**

* * *

_O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
_We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_  
_O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call_  
_I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

My name is Allen MythBloom. I am 14 years old and I am the older twin brother of the Queen.

No one knew this of course.

Everyone thought I was simply her servant.

_Fourteen years ago we were both born into this hell_  
_Praised and blessed by the people and the tower bell_  
_Being in our family we must play by the rules_  
_Even if we look the same, I am destined as your tool_

Our parents had died when we were very young. Thankfully we were taken in by the kind teachers of Ravenwood who swore to be our guardians. But one day that all changed. The King and Queen of Avalon had recently found they couldn't bare any children so they came to Ravenwood in hopes of adopting one of us. Only one. They chose my sister, Rylee. She was pulled away from me and the King made it very clear I was never to see my sister again.

No one ever came to adopt me though. I was raised by the Ravenwood staff until my 13th birthday. News travelled that Rylee was now the ruler of Avalon as the King and Queen had died in a famine. This was my chance to once again see my precious little sister.

I stole the world key from my all too trusting guardians and head of to Avalon. I travelled to my sister's castle and demanded to speak to her at once.

Which was difficult considering I did my very best not to call myself her brother.

_They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want_  
_They can brandish their wands, and be on the hunt_  
_Never fear, never cry, I will always be near_  
_Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears_

"Who is it?" I heard my sister's annoyed sigh as she walked down the hall to where I waited for her "I was about to take a bath- Allen?"

I saw tears beginning to appear in her eyes. I felt my own tears coming as well. She looked so much older, yet she was still my twin. It was embarrassing to say I was identical to a girl ... but I was. Rylee dismissed the guards and ran up to hug me. It was a bit of a shock and I tumbled to the ground ... but neither of us really minded.

My sister was smiling ear to ear tears of happiness pouring down her cheeks.

I loved my sister's smile.

_O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
_We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_  
_O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call_  
_I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

Rylee and I both decided that it was only best that nobody knew my true identity. It would be too much explaining and people may attempt to dethrone her for not being the true daughter of the King and Queen. Instead I was quickly made her top and most trusted servant. I didn't really mind much though. I loved to spend time with my beloved sister. I enjoyed doing things for her, it made her happy. My sister's smile was very important to me. By running errands for her I got to see it that much more often.

_While running errands in a peaceful town nearby_  
_I ran into a pleasant Theurgist with emerald green eyes_  
_Smiling with her face so fair, singing with her voice so bright_  
_I was captivated then, knowing love at first sight_

One day Rylee announced she wanted new dresses. Rylee already had a lot of clothes, a different outfit for every single day. But if it would make her happy I would gladly go get her new dresses.

I made my way to Abbey Road where I knew of a seamstress who would make my lovely sister's new dress.

"Hello, welcome. How may we help you..." I was greeted by a girl who appeared to be a Theurgist as I walked in. Her voice slowly got quieter.

"I'm here to find a new dress for the beloved Princess." I smiled "My name is Allen."

"My name is Mindy." the girl replied with a grin "And this is my friend Jordan." she motioned to a Pyromancer who had been watching me from the back "Our boss isn't here right now, but we would be glad to help you!"

"Thank you very much." I felt my face turning red...There was something about this girl I really liked, I think...It was love at first sight.

_But this love will remain locked deep inside_  
_For the Queen gave orders, "The girl must die"_  
_I will answer her wishes, her mind I will ease_  
_So why, my Lord, do my tears fail to cease?_

But this love was not to be. The Queen gave orders that all Theurgists under the age of 18 must die. She gave me special orders to find out the Theurgist that had taken the man she loved away from her. She said his name was Kyle, and he was visiting.

She had information that the girl was working under the seamstress.

Mindy.

But to make my sister smile I would do anything, even end the life of the one I loved.

I found Mindy walking through Caer Lyon.

"Allen! Hi!" she looked up with a grin "Are you here on a walk too?"

"Something like that." I responded

"Would you like to walk together then?" Mindy asked "I have some very exciting news I can share with you!"

"Oh really?" I asked

"Prince Kyle has asked me to come back to his world with him and get married!" Mindy grinned

I felt something snap in my heart. I was happy for her...but why did it hurt so much?

I slipped the athame out of my pocket.

"What are you doing with that?" Mindy looking confused rather than scared.

"I'm sorry." I whispered the words feeling tears begin to pour down my cheeks

I lunged forward and sunk the athame into Mindy's stomach.

She raised her wand, to try to heal herself or fend me off I did not know but I knocked it from her hand before she could do much.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered once more

Mindy looked up at me a small smile still on her face "It's okay. I forgive you."

She died in my arms.

_O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
_We are twins, like two seeds in the soils of madness sown_

I would never allow to let Rylee see the pain she had caused me. It would cause her pain as well and being the cause of my sister's pain was something I never wanted to live with.

_"O my Queen, your dessert for today is Weirwood Cake"_  
_And you smiled, and you smiled, innocent without a flaw_

Rylee was shaken by the war that was now raging outside. Wizards everywhere had grown unhappy with her proclamation and were now attacking our forces. But I knew her favorite treat might make her feel better.

"Allen, am I a terrible person?" she asked poking the cake with her fork

"Of course not!" I exclaimed "Don't listen to a word anyone says about you. You're perfect so please...keep on smiling. I love your smile you know."

Rylee quickly replaced her frown with a smile.

"Thank you Allen."

_People of Avalon were possessed with fear and rage_  
_Threatening to kill the Queen, to move on to a new age_  
_If this is what they call a retribution for her sins_  
_God's words I will go against, for the life of my twin_

The war had weakened us. I heard rumors that people planned to come kill Rylee, that...I couldn't let happen. My sister was a good person whether they thought so or not. She didn't deserve death.

My fears were proved to be true.

They came to the castle led my Mindy's friend Jordan. They planned to end my sister's life. I couldn't allow that.

_"Here are my spare robes, now wear these and run_  
_Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone_  
_Don't you worry we look the same in every way_  
_No one would ever notice that you got away"_

Rylee looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"Wh-What?"

"Please Rylee. Take them and run." I smiled at my sister pulling her into a tight hug "It'll be okay."

So Rylee did as she was told. She wore my clothes when I wore hers.

My sister would escape.

She would live.

_O now I am the Queen, and you the escapee_  
_We are twins, like two boats in the stormy sad seas_  
_They say you are a lady of vice and disdain_  
_Then I am evil as well, with the same blood in my veins_

I was captured as the princess. I did my best to imitate my sister's voice (not that it was much trouble considering my own voice was very high pitched.)

"Such a disrespectful man!"

Jordan looked at me with such hatred, I knew deep down I deserved that look much more than my sister. At any time I could have stopped the pain she was causing. I could have begged her to let Mindy live.

Instead I just chose to make her happy.

_Once upon a time in a world far away_  
_Where a lot of crimes were committed every day_  
_My lovely little sister who was fourteen years of age_  
_Was crowned as the Queen, dancing on history's stage_

They tossed me in jail and said I was to be executed at 3 o'clock. I sat in my cell pleased with myself. They truly thought I was Rylee, there would be no way my precious sister could be harmed if they thought she had been executed.

I didn't mind dying for my sister.

_They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want (Finally, long awaited, the time had come)_

I was lead towards the guillotine. I heard the tower bells ringing, though it was hard to hear. The crowd was cheering. How badly they wanted my younger sister to die.

I hated that.

_They can brandish their wands, and be on the hunt (The deafening chimes sounded a little bit glum)_

I just wish I could see my younger sister one last time. I'd get some sort of an assurance they she would be alright.

My wish was granted.

_Never fear, never cry, I will always be near (The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy)_

Rylee pushed her way to the front of the crowd and looked up at me.

She smiled.

_Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears (Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees)_

I smiled back "Oh it's time for tea!"

Everything went black.

_O my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone_  
_We were twins, torn apart when our fates should have shone_  
_O my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call_  
_I will sin, I will kill, I will sacrifice my all_

My name is Allen MythBloom. I am 14 years old and I am the older twin brother of the Queen.

Nobody ever knew that of course.

Everyone always thought I was her servant.

_Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again_  
_I think I would like to be your twin again._

Maybe in our next lives that will change.

Oh how I'd love to see the smile of my precious little sister again.


	3. Regret Message - Rylee's PoV

**Regret Message **

* * *

"It's fun!"

"It's pointless!"

Allen glared me and huffed "Please Rylee, for me? Just write your one wish down on the parchment, put it in the bottle and place it in the ocean. Then your hearts desire will come true!"

"What did you write?" I questioned

"I wished for you to have bigger breasts." Allen laughed

I felt my face turn read "Wh-What?!"

"I'm only joking!" Allen quickly defended himself "You're perfect just the way you are! Now write down your wish!"

"There's nothing more I need." I shrug "You bring me everything I could ever want, why would I ever need some strange bottle wish to bring me something."

Allen smiled.

I smiled back.

* * *

_In a little port on the outskirts of the world_  
_A young girl stands alone._  
_By the lake, there existed _  
_An old tradition from long long ago_

He was dead.

Allen was dead.

And it was all my fault.

_"Write your wish on a piece of parchment_  
_And place it in a little bottle._  
_If you let it flow with the sea, someday _  
_Your wish will come true"_

I remember this game he taught me so very long ago.

He said that if I wrote my wish down in a glass bottle my wish would come true...

_Flow along, little glass bottle._  
_With a message containing a wish_  
_On the other side of the horizon_  
_There, it quietly disappears._

I placed my wish in the lake and watched it float away.

I wondered if it would find it's target.

_You always did everything for my sake_  
_All that I wanted, and yet..._  
_I was always so selfish_  
_And troublesome to you._

Even if it ... how would Allen ever forgive me?

I had seen the way he cried after he had to kill that girl Kyle was in love with.

I think he was in love with her too.

_You, who would grant me every single wish_  
_Are no longer here with me_  
_Will my thoughts, on this sea_  
_Arrive at their destination?_

But I needed him back.

My brother had always protected me, always been there for me. Even during the years we were separated.

_Flow along, little wish_  
_Tears and regret_  
_When I realized my sins_  
_It was always after everything was already over_

Maybe if I had been a better ruler my brother would still be alive at my side.

Yes...if I had been better...I would still have my brother...

_Flow along, little glass bottle_  
_With a message containing a wish_  
_On the other side of the horizon_  
_There, it quietly disappears_

He would have made a far better ruler than I ever did.

The King and Queen should have taken him in as their child, not me. I could picture it now. Allen being the prince instead of myself being the princess...He would have ruled fairly and done everything I should have done in my time as the ruler. I couldn't change that now though...

_Flow along, little wish_  
_Tears and regret_  
_"If we were to be reborn..."_

I wish I could do it over.

* * *

**I know I could wish for so many things right now.**

**My throne.**

**My horse.**

**My power.**

**My money.**

**Anything really.**

**But all I wish for is my brother back.**

**If I had Allen back I wouldn't care about being a peasant. I wouldn't care if I didn't have a single piece of gold. I would be happy so long as he was with me. **

**I'm always happier when I'm with him.**

**My wish is that my brother will return to me and that my sins will be forgiven. I know how difficult it would be ... but I want to be forgiven. Especially by him.**


End file.
